


Have a nice gay

by ShiroTremaine



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Hookups, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Bonding, Break Up, Cameo characters are ooc, Chae is ooc but for a reason, Chaelisa - Freeform, Established Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Exposing, F/F, Gay Panic, Getting Together, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Jungkook is a main character later, Kinks, M/M, Memes, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Most are gay, Multi, Namjoon joins the group later, One of these doesn't last ;), Other BLACKPINK girls are in there occasionally, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Pining, Referenced Smut, Social Media, Swearing, Texting, Yoonmin's Mutual Pining, cameos from other Idols - Freeform, chat fic, mental breakdowns, onesided feelings, probably, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTremaine/pseuds/ShiroTremaine
Summary: Agust Daddy: Ok 1 why am I still named as thisSLAY ME CHAELISA: It's the best one so farA crack of Chaeyoung's gay panic, Yoonmin's pining, conflicts and a whole lot of memes.





	1. Have a nice gay

**Author's Note:**

> I have an addiction to chat fics so I had to make one
> 
> Chaeyoung - Gaylord  
> Yoongi - Whipped  
> Jimin - Jamin  
> Taehyung - GucciFuck

_**Have a nice** **gay** _

_02 February_

_14:26_

**Gaylord** : So I'm gay

 **GucciFuck** : No shit

 **Gaylord** : Fight me

 **Jamin** : What now

 **Gaylord** : Right can we just take a minute to appreciate the best being on the planet

 **Jamin** : I'm low-key offended but sure go on

 **GucciFuck** : By lowkey he means his bitchass almost choked on his own saliva he gasped so hard

 **Jamin** : How can you betray your only friend

 **GucciFuck** : *gasp* so rude

 **Gaylord** : Right I don't care

 **Gaylord** : Now aPreAciAte

**Gaylord:**

**Gaylord** : So on one hand she's an angel and kills me with her cuteness

 **Gaylord** : BUT THEN SHE DOES A 180 AND TURNS INTO A SEX SYMBOL

**Gaylord** : AND HER DANCING

**Whipped** : Thirsty

 **Gaylord** : Ok mr "If he ever called me daddy I would bust right there"

 **Whipped** : That was one time and i was drunk

 **Gaylord** : Whether you're sober or not you're still kinky as fuck don't even pretend

 **Jamin** :

**Jamin** : Yoongi Hyung what you up to its been 10 mins

 **Whipped** : Currently wishing I could go back and change my life so I would never have met satan

 **Gaylord** : Don't try me next time Daddy kink (;

 

_Whipped left the chat_

 

 **GucciFuck** : I'm wheezing bitch got exposed

 **Jamin** : wow ok

 **Jamin** : Where did you even get those videos @Gaylord

 **Gaylord** : She has dance practice while I have a break from singing

 **Jamin** : So you just stay there recording her

 **Gaylord** : Pretty much yh

 **GucciFuck** : Hope should be in this chat

 

_GucciFuck added J-hope_

_GucciFuck changed J-hope's name to J-Hoe_

 

 **J-Hoe** : Why have I been summoned

 **GucciFuck** : Your ship is sailing

 **J-Hoe** : HOLD THE FUCK UP YOONMIN?

 **Gaylord** : Lol bitch I wish

 **Jamin** : What's yoonmin?

 **J-Hoe** : 0.0 Nothing it's unimportant~

 **Jamin** : I feel unloved

 **GucciFuck** : I love you Chim!

 **Jamin** : Love you too my soulmate!

 **Gaylord** : Get your gay off my screen

 **Jamin** : Says the one drooling over Lisa's ass earlier

 **Gaylord** : Touché

 **J-Hoe** : CHAELISA

 **Jamin** : Sounds like a disease

 **Gaylord** : Listen here you little shit

 **Gaylord** : And yes hobi

 **J-Hoe** : Oh my fuck i can die happy what happened

 **Gaylord** :  _[Screenshot captured]_

 **Gaylord** :  _[Image sent]_

 **J-Hoe** : I mean I second Yoongi

 **J-Hoe** : BUT omg Baby when's the wedding

 **Jamin** : I just cringed at you saying baby

 **Gaylord** : Oh you'll change your mind Jiminie when someone starts adding "Boy" to it (;

 **J-Hoe** : Im screaming in the toilet omfg I love you so much it's unreal

 **Jamin** :

**Gaylord** : Love ya too Hobi  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_02 February_

_15:07_

_Gaylord added Yoongi_  
_Gaylord changed Yoongi's name to Agust Daddy_

 

 **Agust Daddy** : I wish I could disown you

 **Gaylord** : You can't disown what isn't yours to begin with

 **Agust Daddy** : Sigh  
_\---------------------------------------------------------_

_04 February_

_16:45_

 

_J-Hoe changed their name to SLAY ME CHAELISA_

 

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Im actually gonna cry

 **Jamin** : What did you do @ _Gaylord_

 **Gaylord** : I didn't do shit

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : She's gonna be dancing and singing with the love of her life

 **GucciFuck** : WHAT hoe explain now

 **Gaylord:**  Right you know Jennie Kim

 **GucciFuck** : Maybe

 **Gaylord** : Ugh why d'you have to be so difficult

 **Gaylord** :

**Gaylord** : On the right, Lisa's dance partner, ring a bell?

 **GucciFuck** : Oh fast tongue Jennie

 **Gaylord** : ...Wtf

 **GucciFuck** : Long story

 **Gaylord** : again W.T.F

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : its what some guys in our chemistry class call her

 **Gaylord** : ...And why is that?

 **GucciFuck** : Get your mind out the gutter I know what youre thinking

 **GucciFuck** : and its cause she can rap fast and everyone is literally fainting over her

 **Gaylord** : Fuck you I wasn't thinking that, and how did you not recognise her name since you know her

 **GucciFuck** : We don't talk much

 **Gaylord** : Right

 **Gaylord** : Anyway, after my singing I stayed behind to watch their dance practice coz I didn't wanna go home and after it Jennie and I were messing around right and I was dancing for fun and after I was finished I turned around and LISA WAS WATCHING ME

 **Gaylord** : So Im already flustered and then she comes up to me and tells me that I have potential for a good dancer and should consider being a part of her team

 **Gaylord** : So ya know no big deal

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : No big deal who you playin you nearly broke down my door and when I opened it you screamed "fuck I love her so much" and wouldnt shut up about her for two hours

 **Gaylord** : Why are you complaining

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : IM NOT IM LIVING i love my ship

 **GucciFuck** : What dance did you do

 **Gaylord** :

**Gaylord** : Luckily for you I have my own fangirl who records my every move (; "Fast tongue Jennie"

 **GucciFuck** : I mean if I wasn't gay

 **Gaylord** : You mean if  _I_  wasn't gay and even then I wouldn't date you

 **Jamin** : Savage queen Rosie at it again

 **GucciFuck** : I'm offended but impressed  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_04 February_

_17:04_

 

@ **ChimChim**

****

@ _MinSugar_  attempted at teaching me how to cook, was it successful? He doesn't think so

Liked by MinSugar, Yourhope and 56 others

 _@_ **MinSugar**  I might be smiling in the picture but really I wanted to get away from your incompetence

@ **ChimChim**  @ _MinSugar_  R00d

@ **SatanRose**  @ _ChimChim_  @ _MinSugar_  I love boyfriends <3  
\------------------------------------------------------

_04 February_

_17:13_

 

 **Jamin** : [Image sent]

 **Jamin** : Excuse me what

 **Gaylord** : Oops I meant best friends damn autocorrect (:

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Do I tell you often enough that I love you

 **GucciFuck** : You do so often that I question you not being straight

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : I'm pansexual you uneducated piece of celery

 

_Gaylord changed GucciFuck's name to Uneducated piece of celery_

 

 **Uneducated piece of celery** :

\---------------------------------------------------------

_04 February_

_17:36_

 

 **Jamin** : I found old pictures of me and Chae

 **Jamin** :

**Jamin** : We look so young shit I feel old

 **Gaylord** : These are from literally three years ago

 **Jamin** : I can already feel those bone pains

 **Jamin** : I look ugly af in the second one wth

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : So nothing changed

 **Gaylord** : Oml

 **Jamin** : Fuck you horse face

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Ly2 <3

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Chae used to be so innocent what happened

 **Gaylord** : I got dragged into this group

 **Jamin** : I mean true

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Let's be honest tho it's all yoongi's fault

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : agreed

 **Jamin** : Yeah it was Yoongi Hyung who corrupted her wasn't it

 **Agust Daddy** : In what way did I corrupt her

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Speaking of the devil

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : One of the first things you did when you met her was show her your mixtape

 **Agust Daddy** : She asked for it

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Doesnt change the fact that it was about your tongue technology

 **Agust Daddy** : Right true

 **Gaylord** : That was a good day

 **Jamin** : Why?

 **Agust Daddy** : Let me guess it's about when you found out that I'm not straight isn't it

 **Gaylord** : Ding ding ding (;

 **Jamin** : Are you serious

 **Gaylord** : I'm always open for more potential ships

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : ok same tho

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Also chae my angel

 **Agust Daddy** : As if

 **Gaylord** :

 

 **Gaylord** : Yes hobi

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : I need a shipping partner

 **Gaylord** : I'm pretty sure I already fulfil that position

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : i meant shopping but accurate af

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Why didn't I get offered

 **Gaylord** : I swear anytime someone mentions anything about shopping you magically pop up

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : you will literally leave me within the first 5 minutes

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : What me? Im the most reliable shopping partner there is

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Sure keep telling yourself that remember last summer when i couldnt find you in a store for good 20 mins and when i did you literally had like 20 bags worth of clothes

 

_Uneducated piece of celery added Jungkook_

 

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : I need someone on my side here incase you lot gang up on me I already feel attacked

 

 

 


	2. Don't tell anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agust Daddy: I just got a text from my mom I have to go bye
> 
> SLAY ME CHAELISA: I bet he's jacking off
> 
> Jamin: Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung - Uneducated piece of celery  
> Yoongi - Agust Daddy

_06 February_

_18:23_

 

@ **SatanRose**

****

Dying my hair! @ **JenJen_Kim**  is here to assist me and look like a goddess at the same time

Liked by JenJen_Kim, ChimChim, La_Lisa and 67 others

@ **Chi_Chu**  What colour?

@ **SatanRose**  @ _Chi_Chu_  It's a mistery only me and Jennie know, you'll have to wait (;

@ **La_Lisa**  Can't wait to see it

\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_06 February_

_20:15_

 

 **Gaylord** : Everytime Lisa comments on anything of mine I have like an internal celebration

 **Jungkook** : Creative

 **Gaylord** : Why are you the only one here out of all people

 **Jungkook** : Well look at that

 **Gaylord** : Not much of an answer but ok

 **Jungkook** : Glad I was added here I'm getting so much blackmail material ;)

 **Gaylord** : Don't you fucking dare tell her, I will strangle you

 **Jungkook** : Nah I don't think your skinny arms will be able to do anything to me

 **Gaylord** : I swear to fuck

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Kookie stop

 **Jungkook** : Why don't you go back to what you were doing babe huh

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Do something to her and you will regret it I'm serious

 **Jungkook** : Babe I'm sorry

 

_Uneducated piece of celery removed Jungkook_

_GucciIsMyAesthetic_

 

 **GayIsMyAesthetic** : Thank you I truly love you

 **GucciIsMyAesthetic** : No worries he was being a dick

 **GayIsMyAesthetic** : You think, I honestly don't know how you're with him

 **GucciIsMyAesthetic** : He's amazing when you know him closely but he's weird with people he doesn't know that much. I don't know

 **GayIsMyAesthetic** : I wanna believe you, I know you wouldn't date a dickhead but I still don't really know what you see in him

 **GucciIsMyAesthetic** : You can't control who you fall in love with I guess

 **GayIsMyAesthetic** : That's poetic

 **GucciIsMyAesthetic** : Ik I surprised myself  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_08 February_

_12:34_

 

@ **SatanRose**

Here it is! Looks more blond in the pic but it's actually orange/gold-blonde. Credit to my bae @ _JenJen_Kim_  for participating in this masterpiece

Liked by JenJen_Kim, La_Lisa, _Taelien_ and 89 others

@ **JenJen_Kim**  *For doing most of the work*

@ **La_Lisa**  Damn, looks really good on you

@ **SatanRose**  @ _La_Lisa_  Thanks!  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_08 February_

_12:39_

 

 **Jamin** : Chae your hair!

 **Gaylord** : Ik I look stunning you don't have to tell me

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Self-confidence over the roof

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Praise our gorgeous lord and savior!

 **Gaylord** : omf hobi  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_08 February_

_14:54_

 

_Jamin removed Agust Daddy_

 

 **Jamin** : I found out what yoonmin is

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : ono

 **Jamin** : I feel backstabbed

 **Gaylord** : Jimin babe how did you even find out

 **Jamin** : Jungkook spilled

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : What a bitch he wasn't supposed to tell you that

 **Jamin** : Well he did

 **Gaylord** : Jimin I'm coming over so be ready for a talk

 **Jamin** : k  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_08 February_

_15:20_

 

 _SLAY ME CHAELISA added Yoongi_  
_SLAY ME CHAELISA changed Yoongi's name to Agust Daddy_

 

 **Agust Daddy** : Ok 1 why am i still named as this

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : It's the best one so far

 **Agust Daddy** : What was I expecting

 **Agust Daddy** : And 2 which one of you fucks kicked me out

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Jimin

 **Jamin** : Yh I did sorry Yoongi Hyung

 **Agust Daddy** : You don't have to appologise but was there a reason for you doing it

 **Jamin** : It was by accident and i didn't notice until you were added back

 **Agust Daddy** : That's fine Jiminie don't worry

 **Gaylord** : I'm crying

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : I can comfirm she's sat across my lap crying onto her jeans

 **Jamin** : You were just at my house do you never go home

 **Gaylord** : It's boring there

 **Gaylord** : And you're one to talk hobi you were screaming like 5 minutes ago

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Oh shush

 **Jamin** : You're right next to each other is there really a need for talking here

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Yes

 **Gaylord** : Yes

 **Agust Daddy** : I got questions

 **Gaylord** : Come at me

 **Agust Daddy** : why the hell are you crying and why was he screaming

 **Gaylord** : The fact that if it was anyone of us you would have cussed us out for doing that but since it was Jimin you we're like "Oh don't worry baby boy I still love you no matter what you do!"

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : omff

 **Gaylord** : It's a pretty good tear inducer

 **Agust Daddy** : Yeah he's literally the only one out of you lot who's nice

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Excuse me

 **Gaylord** : oh is he (;

 **Jamin** :  _Chaeyoung_

 **Gaylord** : Babe chill I'm just teasing Yoongi

 **Jamin** : Doesn't mean that i have to be involved does it

 **Agust Daddy** : What is happening

 **Gaylord** : Hold up

 

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : Jimin

 **Chaebabe** : Jimin

 **Chaebabe** : Jimin please don't ignore me

 **Jimbabe** : You know how I feel about him, we literally just talked about it, and you still keep at your teasing

 **Chaebabe** : Chim, I do it to get on Yoongi's nerves not to upset you. Next time you think I went too far just tell me to stop ok?

 **Jimbabe** : ok

_Jiminie_

**Min stone** : What happened, Jiminie are you ok?

 **Jiminie** : I'm alright don't worry Yoongi Hyung. It's just not a good day for me

 **Min stone** : Oh, wanna hang out? Make you feel better?

 **Jiminie** : That would be nice thanks hyung

 **Min stone** : I'll be there in 10  
_Read 15:32_  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_08 February_

_16:29_

 

@ **_Taelien_**

Only I know how to make him breathless (; Next time he'll know not to spill secrets

Liked by SatanRose, Jung_cock and 234 others

@ **Jung_cock**  I told you it was an accident!

@ **SatanRose**  Love how you don't comment on the post but rather on the caption @ _Jung_cock_

@ **Jung_cock**  Did anyone ask @ _SatanRose_  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_08 February_

_16:34_

 

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Do you and Kookie always have to fight Chae

 **Gaylord** : Well, I wouldn't say we were fighting, this time

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Whatever you say

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : On the topic of kookie, can I add him back

 **Gaylord** : Go ahead

 

_Uneducated piece of celery added Jungkook_

 

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : I dont think he's on his phone tbh

 **Gaylord** : It's for the better

 **Gaylord** : Jimin, Yoongi how's your day going

 **Jamin** :

**Jamin** : Guess who let me dye their hair

 **Gaylord** : Fuckkk me

 **Agust Daddy** : I rather not

 **Gaylord** : Hoe how dare you

 **Gaylord** : You're so photogenic it offends me

 **Agust Daddy** : Thanks?

 **Jungkook** : Damn who's this fine boy

 **Jamin** : Not for grabs go back to Tae

 **Jungkook** : Sorry didn't know he was taken

 **Gaylord** : Oi leave them alone

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : Giving yourself away much?

 **Jimbabe** : Whatever do you mean

 **Chaebabe** : "Not for grabs", that makes your intentions pretty obvious kid

 **Jimbabe** : ugh I know, I sent that without thinking

 **Chaebabe** : That's called jealousy

 **Jimbabe** : I mean, he better stay away or my hands might just make their way onto his neck and choke him, and not in a nice way either

 **Chaebabe** : I-

 **Chaebabe** : Yoongi's gonna have fun exploring your kinks I swear you have so many

 **Jimbabe** : Makes it more fun ;)

 **Chaebabe** : Wow  
_Read 16:56_

_Have a nice gay_

**Jungkook** : chill people i was only kidding

 **Gaylord** : Better be

 **Jamin** : Screw yourself jungcock

 **Jungkook** : I already have somone to do that

 **Gaylord** : @ _Uneducated piece of celery_  tame your man

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : I would but its harmless

 **Jungkook** : ;)

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : ;)

 **Jamin** : How about you two just go fuck already and the rest of us avoid the sex talk that's about to happen

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Excuse me

 **Jamin** : I know you two well enough

 **Jungkook** : I mean  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_09 February_

_14:23_

 

 **Jamin** : Sup gays guess who's here

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Chae how the hell

 **Jamin** : 1) I love how you knew it's me straight away 2) The idiot took my phone home instead of his, so here I am going through his gallery ;)

 **Jamin** : And boy do I have some gems

 **Agust Daddy** : You should give him back his phone

 **Jamin** : Oh, Yoongi, I think I found something you'll enjoy (;

 **Agust Daddy** : I don't wanna know

 **Jamin** :

**Agust Daddy** : I just got a text from my mom I have to go bye

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : I bet he's jacking off

 **Jamin** : Same

 **Gaylord** : Right chae what the actual fuck

 **Jamin** : oh here's the phone thief, I gotta admit Jimin you look hot in that, I don't blame Yoongi for what he's probably doing rn

 **Gaylord** : I'm coming to get my phone right now.

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : I feel like he's mad at you chae

 **Gaylord** : You bet  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_09 February_

_16:01_

 

 **Agust Daddy** : Do you guys have your phones back

 **Gaylord** : Yes

 **Agust Daddy** : Ok good

 **Gaylord** : ??

_Chaetan_

**Yoonrock** : I have a problem

 **Chaetan** : What's wrong

 **Yoonrock** : You were right

 **Chaetan** : With? Be more descriptive

 **Yoonrock** : You were right on the chat

 **Chaetan** : What I'm not getting this

 **Chaetan** : Wait

 **Chaetan** : JIMIN

 **Yoonrock** : Mhm

 **Chaetan** : I might faint

 **Yoonrock** : Before you do you better keep this between us

 **Chaetan** : Of course I will, just 'cause I tease you guys doesn't mean I will spill your secrets, who do you think I am, Jungkook?

 **Yoonrock** : Fair enough

 **Chaetan** : Also, I wanna hang out

 **Yoonrock** : That's great I'm sure someone will want to join you

 **Chaetan:**  ...Bitch you know what I mean

 **Yoonrock** : I do, the question is why

 **Chaetan** : I haven't seen you in a while, do I need a big reason for wanting to hang out with one of my best friends?

 **Yoonrock** : Since when am I placed that high

 **Chaetan** : Since always? I know I'm mean to you but it comes from a place of heart <3

 **Yoonrock** : Wow I'm honestly flattered

 **Chaetan** : I sense the sarcasm, and will you hang out with me or not

 **Yoonrock** : If you beg so much sure I'll go with you

 **Chaetan** : Yay! 5pm?

 **Yoonrock** : k see you then

 **Chaetan** : See ya  
_Read_ _16:15_

 


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok: since no bitch wanted to interact with me in my time of boredom, you now have no choice hoes
> 
> Yoongi: And what exactly are you gonna do to stop me from leaving the chat huh
> 
> Hoseok: I have shit on every single one of you, stuff that no one or only a few people know along with me
> 
> Hoseok: So yh you dont have a choice ;)

_09 February_

_17:34_

 

@ **MinSugar**

@ _SatanRose_  here. He hasn't shown off his mint hair yet so I'm doing it for him, it looks better than any colour he's ever had before <3

Liked by ChimChim, YourHope, _Taelien_ and 78 others

@ **ChimChim**  Dying credit to me

@ **SatanRose**  That can be taken out of context @ _ChimChim_

@ **ChimChim**  @ _SatanRose_  But it doesn't have to be  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_10 February_

_11:09_

 

 _L_ _isa added Chaeyoung, Jennie and Jisoo_  
_L_ _isa named the chat new dance group_

 

 **Lisa** : So, is everyone up for it? No backing out at the last minute

 **Jennie** : I was already in this mess so sure

 **Lisa** : How dare you

 **Jennie** : :)))

 **Chaeyoung** : I'm up for it but I'm not so sure about the time schedules tbh

 **Lisa** : Wdym?

 **Chaeyoung** : If we're actually going to be serious about this and want to persue this into something we will have to spend more time on it, I have singing too that I've been in for over a year, I can't drop it

 **Lisa** : Wait wait, you don't have to drop anything! I'm confident we'll be able to make this work

 **Jennie** : If you say so Lis

 **Chaeyoung** : Yh

_Jisoo changed Lisa's name to Dancesexual_

**Dancesexual** : Wow

 **Jisoo** : Also, are you gonna join us now in dance practice chae?

 **Chaeyoung** : I'm guessing yes

 **Dancesexual** : We'll see you there today!  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_10 February_

_11:32_

 

_Have a nice gay_

**Gaylord** : Guys guess what

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : You're dating Lisa

 **Gaylord** : I wish so fucking much that was the case

 **Gaylord** : But no

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** :

**Jamin** : Hoseok please

 **Gaylord** : It's official, I'm in Lisa's dance team

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** :

**Gaylord** : I'm crying

 **Gaylord** : I don't know what got into you today Hobi but I'm enjoying it

 **Jamin** : YESS CHAE

 **Uneducated piece of celery** : Yes hoe get that recognition!

 **Gaylord** : Guys please  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_10 February_

_11:43_

 

_Yoongles_

**Yoongles** : Why are you being fake

 **Yoongles** : What's the point

 **Annoyance** : What are you on about

 **Yoongles** : The whole Chaelisa thing

 **Yoongles** : How long are you going to pretend that you're happy about it  
_Read 11:52_

\---------------------------------------------------------  
****

_10 February_

_13:04_

 

 

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : am bored

 **Jamin** : And that's supposed to be my concern?

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Yes!

 **Jamin** : I dont think so

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : rude! Youre supposed to be the nice one

 **Jamin** : A flower has thorns

 **Jamin** : According to who am I nice

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Yoongi?

 **Jamin** : Well yh Im nice to him, you dont get that special treatment tho :)

 **SLAY ME CHAELISA** : Ugh  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_10 February_

_13:24_

 

_Hoseok added Jimin, Taehyung, Yoongi and 2 others to chat_

_Hoseok named the chat Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

 

 **Hoseok** : since no bitch wanted to interact with me in my time of boredom, you now have no choice hoes

 **Yoongi** : And what exactly are you gonna do to stop me from leaving the chat huh

 **Hoseok** : I have shit on every single one of you, stuff that no one or only a few people know along with me

 **Hoseok** : So yh you dont have a choice ;)

 **Yoongi** : You aint got nothing on me

 **Hoseok** : Oh are you sure Yoongles, are you 100% sure now, youve told me a lot of interesting stuff while drunk in all the years ive known you

 **Hoseok** : Besides, im aware of a certain person you have a liking to, you aint slick ;) and neither are the noises you make in your room while saying that person's name, just sayin ;)

 **Yoongi** : Uh

 **Yoongi** : Ive suddenly got an urge to play truth or dare haha funny thing

 **Chaeyoung** : Damn, Yoongs got put into place fast

 **Chaeyoung** : And I'm pretty certain you don't have dirt on me? Wasn't I your favourite person like a week ago

 **Hoseok** : Uh

 **Hoseok** : Well yh I dont and you are

 **Hoseok** : But youre nice enough to not leave so

 **Chaeyoung** : I got you b dw

 **Hoseok** : <3

 **Chaeyoung** : <3

 **Seokjin** : My eyes didnt need to read that

 **Hoseok** : Jin! My dude I havent heard from you in a bit, figured you're busy tho with all the work and fucking namjoon everyday

 **Chaeyoung** : Shit Hobi didn't come to play

 **Jimin** : He came to send everyone through hell and back

 **Seokjin** : Haha, I'd shut your mouth if I were you, remember who here provides you with money c:

 **Yoongi** : I dont know you but hi I'm Yoongi, we have hating Hoseok in common

 **Seokjin** : Jin, pleased to make your acquaintance

 **Hoseok** : You both love me so shut

 **Jimin** : Are we ever gonna get to the truth or dare because I might just do a Yoongi and press the leave chat button in a second

 **Hoseok** : Yes! So, let me introduce the rules

 **Hoseok** : We all begin with only being able to ask others for truth, if they refuse to answer they have to do a dare made by the same person who asked the truth, it can't be related to what the truth was about tho. You have 48 hours to complete the dare and one person will be asigned if needed to make sure you do it, if you dont complete it within the given time, thats when i come in and you better believe i wont be light with exposing you bitches

 **Seokjin** : Thats the most writting ive seen you do in like 3 years

 **Hoseok** : ahh the wind is being awfully loud today

 **Chaeyoung** : I like these rules, it makes it fun

 **Jimin:**  Me too! Can I start?

 **Hoseok** : Yes!

 **Jimin** : Alright, Yoongi Hyung you still here

 **Yoongi** : Unfortunately, yes Jiminie

 **Hoseok** : c:

 **Yoongi** : I mean, I'm having so much fun ask away Jiminie

 **Seokjin** :

**Seokjin** : How do you treat this poor boy Hoesok that he's so increadibly whipped, hard love i see

 **Yoongi** : What

 **Hoseok** : Oh god no

 **Hoseok** : There's no love here, at least not between us two

 **Yoongi** : Hobi, shut up :)

 **Hoseok** : Oh I can shut up but it wont end well for you trust me ;)

 **Yoongi** : I tried

 **Yoongi** : Anyway, Jiminie, you wanted to ask?

 **Jimin** : Ahh yes, sorry I got distracted

 **Jimin** : So, Yoongi Hyung, who's this person causing you to make noises in your room?

 **Chaeyoung** : Jimin!

 **Jimin** : What? Dont act like you dont want to know

 **Chaeyoung** : I mean yes, but there's different motives here

 **Hoseok** : ;)

 **Yoongi** : Can I throw myself off a bridge instead?

 **Jimin** : Come on Hyung, I won't make fun of you, and I'll make sure no one else will I promise

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe:** Are you perhaps jealous

 **Jimbabe** : what no

 **Jimbabe** : just want to know what name to put on the gravestone

 **Chaebabe** : I love you but I wont hesitate to call the cops watch me

 **Jimbabe** : This ass wouldn't survive in prison

 **Chaebabe** : I am so close to blocking you  
_Read 13:35_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Yoongi** : That's not the issue

 **Jimin** : What is then?

 **Chaeyoung** : Jimin maybe you should ask a different question

 **Jimin** : No, Im sticking with this one

 **Yoongi** : Just give me a dare already

 **Hoseok** : You're weak

 **Yoongi** : Right shut the hell up

 **Hoseok** : You're walking on a very thin line right now Yoongles, especially cause i know the answer to Jimin's question so ;)

 **Jimin** : Oh well, I dare you to show us the most embarrassing picture from your past you have

 **Yoongi** : ...

 **Yoongi** :

**Chaeyoung** : HOLY SHIT

 **Hoseok** : This I didn't know about wow

 **Yoongi** : Dare completed, can we move past it now

 **Seokjin** : Aww what a cute little dumpling

 **Yoongi** : I said I liked you didnt I? Im rethinking that now

 **Chaeyoung** : Jimin where dyou go

 **Jimin** : To my grave

 **Jimin** : I am deceased

 **Jimin** : Im loving this so far

 **Yoongi** : I dont mind it as much come to think of it

 

_Jimbabe_

**Jimbabe** : OH FUCK OH SHIT THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SENT HERE

 **Chaebabe** : I thought so, you were uncharacteristically bold

 **Jimbabe** : STOP WITH YOUR BIG WORDS IM FREAKING OUT

 **Chaebabe** : Dont be, I love Yoongs but he's pretty dull with figuring this stuff out, or he would've already

 **Chaebabe** : But then again so are you

 **Jimbabe** : What do you mean

 **Chaebabe** : Nothing

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Seokjin** : Nvm, I found who he's whipped for

 **Chaeyoung** : That's a normal occurance by now

 **Hoseok** : Right its yoongis turn now

 **Chaeyoung** : Hold up, I'm still not over that picture

 **Yoongi** : Can you not

 **Chaeyoung** : I just wanna know why

 **Jimin** : Yes same actually

 **Yoongi** : ...

 **Yoongi** : That wasnt part of the dare so im not answering

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : I'm asking that as soon as it's my turn

 **Jimbabe** : Unless I beat you to it  
_Read 13:41_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Yoongi** : Jin, show us how you look

 **Hoseok** : Hows that a truth

 **Yoongi** : Its curiosity

 **Seokjin** :

**Chaeyoung** : Suddenly Im straight

 **Yoongi** : What happened to me being an only exception?

 **Jimin** : What are you jealous Yoongi Hyung

 **Yoongi** : You could say that

 **Chaeyoung** : Im confused, what

 **Yoongi** : ;)

 **Chaeyoung** : um okay

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : You okay Jimin

 **Jimbabe** : No

 **Jimbabe** : Why is he paying so much attention to you now

 **Jimbabe** : and why tf is he jealous

 **Chaebabe** : I really dont know sorry Jim  
_Read 13:54_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Hoseok** : How about we all send pics of ourselves since you lot dont know Jin

 **Hoseok** : Ill do it too

 **Hoseok** :

**Seokjin** : Can you believe that this 8 year old boy is threatening us

 **Hoseok** : Jinnie I swear to all that is unholy

 **Yoongi** : So that hair

 **Hoseok** :

**Chaeyoung** :

**Jimin** : That editing

 **Chaeyoung** : Yes, clearly a professional

 **Hoseok** : shdhdndm

 **Jimin** : You good?

 **Hoseok** : Sudbdbdsj

 **Yoongi** : I think you broke him

 **Chaeyoung** : It's true

 **Chaeyoung** :

**Jimin** :

**Yoongi** : is that my jacket

 **Jimin** : no

 **Yoongi** : I'm pretty sure that's my jacket

 **Jimin** : Finders keepers

 **Seokjin** : You know what they say about sharing clothes

 **Yoongi** : That being

 **Seokjin** : ....Someone help

 **Chaeyoung** : they fuckin

 **Seokjin** : Thank you

 **Seokjin** : Youre the dan to my phil

 **Chaeyoung** : Aren't they lowkey a couple tho

 **Seokjin** : oh yh...

 **Chaeyoung** : Platonic soulmates?

 **Seokjin** : Platonic soulmates indeed

 **Jimin** : Chae what is this unloyalty to Lisa

 **Chaeyoung** : Shhh

 **Chaeyoung** : I am a free woman as of yet

 **Jimin** : You'll be clinging to her by tomorrow

 **Chaeyoung** : Impossible

 **Jimin** : Anyway. Yoongi Hyung, youre not mad at me are you?

 **Yoongi** : No, you can keep it I'll find something else

 **Jimin** : Thanks!

 **Jimin** : It's so comfy

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : It smells like him doesnt it

 **Jimbabe** : It does

 **Jimbabe** : If I dont end up with him I wanna be burried in this

 **Chaebabe** : youre so wierd sometimes it concerns me

 **Jimbabe** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Yoongi** : Well i hope it'll keep you warm

 **Jimin** : Aw

 **Hoseok** : Okay lovebirds quit the pda

 **Seokjin** : He's back

 **Chaeyoung** : I was enjoying that

 **Yoongi** :

**Seokjin** : Cute

 **Jimin** : ^

 **Chaeyoung** : Yoongs where are you right now

 **Yoongi** : In my house?

 **Chaeyoung** : Why are you wearing a coat

 **Chaeyoung** : Inside

 **Chaeyoung** : In 29°C weather?!

 **Yoongi** : I have a

 **Yoongi** :

**Chaeyoung** : I wanna delete myself

_Jimbabe_

**Jimbabe:** moments like these make me question why i like him

 **Chaebabe** : Same honestly

 **Jimbabe** : But then I remember all my fantasies ;)

 **Chaebabe** :...Gross


	4. Subs and Doms unite for a noble cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok: We're all a bunch of hoes here no ones gonna judge
> 
> Yoongi: No we're not
> 
> Chaeyoung: Am not
> 
> Seokjin: I
> 
> Seokjin: Can't argue actually

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst in this chapter, nothing really deep though, just some self-doubt.

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

_10 February_

_14:23_

**Jimin** : Wasnt this a truth or dare chat once upon a time

 **Chaeyoung** : Oh yes, it indeed used to be in the far away land of our regrets

 **Jimin** : Are you drunk

 **Chaeyoung** : Off my own stupidity

 **Hoseok** : Oh no it didnt use to be it still is and it is Jin's turn

 **Yoongi** : mhm

 **Hoseok** : Jin bro come back

 **Hoseok** : @ _Seokjin_

 **Seokjin** : Appologies I was making a thing

 **Seokjin** :

**Hoseok** :

**Seokjin** : Isnt it

 **Yoongi** : Im really regretting making that joke

 **Seokjin** : Hoebi, out of all here who would you date

 **Hoseok** : either you or yoongi

 **Yoongi** : ew why

 **Hoseok** : You shit

 **Chaeyoung** : Yoonseok? Cancelled bitch Yoonmin ftw!

 **Hoseok** : I cant disagree

 **Seokjin** : Just to make it clear, the closest you'll get to me is son level

 **Hoseok** : Ik but youve got money

 **Seokjin** : Get a job

 **Hoseok** : I could but effort

 **Hoseok** : Jimin

 **Jimin** : No

 **Hoseok** : Yes, two biggest kinks?

 **Yoongi** : Leave it up to Hoesuck to make this dorty

 **Seokjin** : Dorty

 **Chaeyoung** : Dorty

 **Hoseok** : Zip it Grandpa

 **Hoseok** : Jimin we're waiting

 **Jimin** : uh

 **Jimin** : I feel weird saying it on a chat

 **Jimin** : especially with a person I dont know well

 **Jimin** : No offence Seokjin

 **Seokjin** : None taken

 **Chaeyoung** : Cmon Jimmie

 **Hoseok** : We're all a bunch of hoes here no ones gonna judge

 **Yoongi** : No we're not

 **Chaeyoung** : Am not

 **Seokjin** : I

 **Seokjin** : Can't argue actually

 **Jimin** : Oh wtvr

 **Jimin** : I like hands

 **Hoseok** : Hands?

 **Chaeyoung** : Thats oddly generic

 **Jimin** : But like

 **Jimin** : Veiny hands

 **Seokjin** : Dom looking ones?

 **Jimin** : yah

 **Hoseok** :

**Hoseok** : Like these

 **Jimin** : ....yes

 **Chaeyoung** : Are those whose I think they are

 **Hoseok** : If our ship brains are working on the same lines then yes

 **Chaeyoung** : I knew it

 **Jimin** : ? I feel so out of the loop

 **Chaeyoung** : Dont you worry bout a thing hand kink

 **Jimin** : there was meant to be no making fun of me...

 **Yoongi** : Chae that was rude

 **Chaeyoung** : I was joking

 **Chaeyoung** : I dont care one bit what youre into as long as it dont effect me....and isnt like animal related ect

 **Yoongi** : youre not the best at timing your jokes

 **Yoongi** : Youre ok Jiminie?

 **Jimin** : Yeah yeah im fine thanks hyung

 **Jimin** : And hobi

 **Jimin** : Whose hands are those

 **Hoseok** :

**Hoseok** : Our very own Dom in this chat

 **Seokjin** : And how would you know that hmmmmmmmmmmmm

 **Hoseok** : Not from experience stop your perversion

 **Hoseok** : He just screams Daddy

 **Yoongi** : It makes me sick to the stomach that this is coming from you

 **Yoongi** : But thanks I guess

 **Hoseok** : Can you for once take a compliment without making holes in my confidence

 **Yoongi** : No

 **Chaeyoung** : Idk you seem like a dom aswell hobi

 **Hoseok** : Do I?

 **Chaeyoung** : Are you?

 **Hoseok** : ..

 **Hoseok** : Thats unimportant rn

 **Seokjin** : HAHAHAHHA

 **Chaeyoung** : lmao

 **Seokjin** : Also, who would you want to hear it coming from, Vein™?

 **Chaeyoung** : Vein™ lmao

 **Chaeyoung** : Also

 **Chaeyoung** :

_Hoeseok_

**Jim-in-n-out** : Stay in your lane

 **Hoeseok** : ??

 **Hoeseok** : OHHHHH

 **Hoeseok** : uhuhuhu

 **Jim-in-n-out** : Oh shit  
_Read 14:35_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Chaeyoung** : I can see you fuckers leaving me on read

 **Hoseok** : *Sips tea*

 **Seokjin** : Ohh is there tea?

 **Hoseok** : Oh yes there is

 **Jimin** : Please don't

 **Yoongi** : what

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : Jimin what is he on about did something happen

 **Jimbabe** : I kinda messaged him without thinking and now i dont know what hes going to do

 **Chaebabe** : What did you say

 **Jimbabe** : Told him to stay in his lane

 **Chaebabe** : When was this

 **Jimbabe** : After he made that daddy comment

 **Chaebabe** : Well hell  
_Read 14:37_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Hoseok:** You see our Jiminie over here made a confession while aggressively messaging me

 **Jimin** : Hoseok I will do anything you want if you dont say anything

 **Hoseok** : Anything I want?

 **Jimin** :...

 **Jimin** : Yes

 **Hoseok** : (: Nothing to see here folks

 **Seokjin** : Aww bummer

 **Taehyung** : Sup bitches guess who's back

 **Chaeyoung** : Where the hell were you

 **Taehyung** : Went with Kookie to meet his parents

 **Chaeyoung** : It's the middle of the school year

 **Taehyung** : This was more important

 **Chaeyoung** : It wasnt and you know it

 **Taehyung** : Ok ok ik it aint

 **Taehyung** : I need someone to help me catch up on all the material tho

 **Jimin** : ....

 **Yoongi** :.....

 **Hoseok** : Im looking for a job dont have time

 **Seokjin** : Thats a lie

 **Seokjin** : Also hi

 **Taehyung** : Hi idk you

 **Seokjin** : No shit

 **Taehyung** : Give me a sec let me go over this chat

 **Taehyung** :

 

_Taehyung changed Yoongi's name to Vein™_

_Taehyung changed Chaeyoung's name to Mememamma_

_Taehyung changed Jimin's name to Sub.com_

_Taehyung changed_ _their name to LordOfTheGayness_

 

 **LordOfTheGayness** : dk what to name you @Seokjin

 **Seokjin** : Dw I got this covered

 

_Seokjin changed their name to FindingDaddy_

 

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Beautiful

 

 _LordOfTheGayness_   _changed Hoseok's name to DoesHoseokIsDom?_

 

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Thats so unnecessarily long

 **Sub.com** :

**FindingDaddy** : Britney left the chat  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_11 February_

_02:23_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Mememamma** : Anyone up?

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Yes, something wrong?

 **Mememamma** : Oh you know just the casual 2 am anxiety

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Do you need me to come over

 **Mememamma** : Dont, youre on the other side of campus i dont want you coming here during the night in the rain

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : It wouldnt be an issue

 **Mememamma** : Just stay on the chat with me

 **Mememamma** : Please

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Ok whats on your mind

 **Mememamma** : Stress

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Chae tell me precisely I want to help

 **Mememamma** : Im really worried about this display

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : The music one next month?

 **Mememamma** : mhm

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Youll do amazing at it I promise

 **Mememamma** : Will I though

 **Mememamma** : My singing is for shit and I have to get my two students to learn the choreo perfectly and then link them with the rest and my dance group has to perform and I gotta take care of photography which I'm doing shit at and now I'm bothering you with this and its all going down the drain I cant handle it

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Chae, youre not shit at anything i can assure you of that ive heard you singing ive seen your photos youre amazing at both

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : And the showcase is in a month if youre not coping with something I can always help you or Jimin since were performing as well we can help you with yours

 **Mememamma** : Thats the thing you two have to take care of your own performance dont waste your time on me

 **DoesHoseokIsDom**?: you will never be a waste of my time

 **DoesHoseokIsDom**?: Im coming over

 **Mememamma** : No dont

 **Mememamma** : Hobi!  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_11 February_

_09:02_

**Sub.com** : Chae how can you think youd waste our time id move earth for you if I had to

 **Sub.com** : And how tf are you shit at photography

 **Sub.com** :

**Sub.com** : Like thats professional work right there

 **Sub.com** : Dont even get me started on your singing cause we'd be here all day

 **Sub.com** : And just incase youre questioning your dancing I can debunk that right now aswell

 **Sub.com** :

**Sub.com** : And if you somehow dare to have a thing with your looks then imma slap that out of you because like

 **Sub.com** :

**Sub.com** : Hello I cant be the only one seeing this true beauty

 **Sub.com** : Youre going to do amazing in the showcase and if I have to give up my performance to help you then ill gladly do it

 **Sub.com** : Thank you for coming to my speech, good night

 **Vein™** : Its morning

 **Vein™** : But chae if you need me to come over just give me a call

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : No need Im already here

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Jimin id like to inform you that you have made her cry

 **Sub.com** : Are those sad tears or?

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Id say a mixture between sad and moved

 **Sub.com** : Is she alright

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Relatively

 **Sub.com** : The fuck does that mean she better be alright or im going over there and making her happy

 **Vein™** : Jiminie calm down

 **Sub.com** : No Yoongi Im not fucking calming down my bestfriend is insecure and fucking crying how can i calm down

_Vein™ has left the chat_

**Sub.com** : Fuck

 **Sub.com:**  Hobi take care of Chae I gotta pay Yoongi a visit

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Gotcha  
\---------------------------------------------------------

_11 February_

_09:34_

 

Jimin made his way quickly to Yoongi's dorm, cursing himself out mentally for taking his nerves out on the other, though confused and a bit angry, since he couldn't fathom why Yoongi was mad at him in the first place, he was only worried about their friend and Yoongi somehow seemed to have an issue with that. Upon arriving in front of Yoongi's dorm door Jimin wasted no time to knock on it quite forcefully, his nerves still in control of his mind and body, but he forced himself to calm down just enough to knock a second time after not receiving an answer, now much lighter. This time he did get an answer as the door opened and Yoongi came into view, his expression unreadable to Jimin. Once registering who was stood in front of him, Yoongi went to close the door only to be stopped by Jimin's foot in the small remaining crack between the door and the frame.

"Yoongi please let me apologise" Jimin pleaded after pushing the door open with his left hand, his eyes not leaving Yoongi's blank ones for even a second, the other's hand letting go of the door completely, his arm dropping down.

"Well come in I guess" Yoongi said with a tone Jimin couldn't exactly read once again, it sounded to be a mix of anger? Hurt? Regret? Jimin wasn't entirely sure, but neither of those options were something he wanted to hear. The older male stepped away from the door and back into the remainder of the small dormitories provided by the university, ignoring Jimin's presence. The younger sighed in displease and followed the other after closing the door and locking it, an instinctive action with little purpose in this situation, as Yoongi was part of the lucky group of students who didn't have to room with someone else. He then went to sit on the couch next to him, joining the obvious 'avoiding eye contact blank staring at the TV' Yoongi was doing.

After about 5 minutes, from what Jimin could guess, of just staring in silence at some boring football match playing on the screen, Jimin ran out of patience with waiting for Yoongi to interact with him, heck to even do as much as look in his direction.

"You can't ignore me forever" Jimin said finally breaking the silence, receiving an unsatisfactory response which poked an already unsteady nerve in Jimin,

"We'll see"

"Why are you even so mad at me? Because I'm worried about Chae? What kind of dumb reason is that!" Jimin exploded, making Yoongi flinch due to the volume.

"I'm not" Yoongi once again gave a short response, which Jimin was getting more and more sick of by the minute.

"Yes you are, you wouldn't leave the chat if you weren't, you wouldn't try closing the door on me if you weren't, you wouldn't fucking ignore me when I'm trying to apologise for whatever I've done!"

"I'm no-" Yoongi tried defending mid turning to face Jimin, only to stop in his tracks as he saw the scene in front of him, something he never wanted or wants to see, tears streaming down Jimin's face. He completely froze upon that and gave up saying anything he wanted to say, which wasn't a lengthy dialogue to begin with.

"You're not what? Don't even give me the not ignoring me bullshit again! All you've done since I've came here is avoid eye contact and give me shitty responses that don't mean anything!" Jimin was full on crying now. Yoongi continued his end of the conversation, silence, observing the stream of tears, his heart clenching so hard it might as well burst on itself, relieving Yoongi from the pain of seeing Jimin in this state.

"I don't know" was the only thing his voice box allowed him to say, it coming out as a mutter that Jimin just about heard.

"What?"

"I don't know why I'm mad" Yoongi said with the company of a voice crack, realising even more how idiotic he sounds when hearing himself say that sentence.

"What the fuck do you mean you don't know?!" Jimin angrily cried out, accompanied by a very dramatic and emotionally driven stand up from the couch, his bloodshot, puffy eyes stabbing daggers into the male on the couch. Yoongi swallowed at the lump forming in his throat, and with hesitation got up from the couch as well with considerably lower emotion, keeping his gaze on the floor, moving it onto the wall to his right, anywhere but the face that hurt him so much to look at because it was his fault it looks how it does, he caused this by his pathetic feelings replacing his rational thinking back on the chat. Jimin kept opening his mouth, but ultimately shutting it when realising his mind was too clouded to form words, the headache from his crying stopping any last brain function that would be useful in this situation. Yoongi sighed, careful to not upset Jimin even more, and turned his whole body towards him, facing him straight on. He got enough courage to move his hand closer towards Jimin's clenched one on the side of his thigh, reaching for it to ultimately not grab anything as Jimin withdrew his hand.

"Jimi-"

"Yoongi"

Both said simultaneously, falling quiet upon hearing the other's voice. Yoongi decided not to give up after the rejection of his hand, inching closer to Jimin, and upon no withdrawal from the other he wrapped his arms around Jimin's shoulders as delicately as he could, as if he would break if any pressure was applied on him. Although awkward due to the stiffness of it, Jimin let the hug happen, after a couple seconds leaning in and pushing his face into the space between Yoongi's shoulder and neck, willingly allowing his eyes to perform a Niagara Falls re-enactment. Yoongi tightened his hold on the other, in a wordless message that he is there for Jimin to cry out all the tears he needs to. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, embracing in front of Yoongi's couch, unaware of anything but each others' breathing, which was calming down by the second, specifically on Jimin's part. When finally rid of his tears Jimin lifted his head from Yoongi's shoulder and leaned back away from him, ending the hug resulting in Yoongi's arms hanging in the air in front of him for two seconds before falling by his sides.

"Sorry"

"For what?"

"Wetting your shirt"

Yoongi would've chuckled at that response if he had been a spectator of this situation, but since he was in it himself he just shook his head to signal the other that it wasn't a problem, later gesturing with his arm to sit back down on the couch, Jimin obeying.

"Jiminie, I'm sorry I got upset, I'm sorry I was rude to you with the door, and I'm sorry I made you cry"

Yoongi said in one go, enunciating the last word with a little more pressure. Jimin took in a shaky breath, turning his whole body to face Yoongi, grabbing his arms to make him look at him in the eyes.

"I want to know the reason"

Yoongi took in a sharp breath that he tried to disguise by a cough, failing miserably.

"...I want to know it, there had to have been something that rubbed on you the wrong way, something that I said. I need to know Yoongi Hyung, I don't want to do it again if it makes you so upset that you'd ignore me"

There was that word again, ignore, the word that Jimin has been repeating over and over, giving Yoongi continuous punches to the gut. Yoongi didn't even know what to respond with, he was being genuinely honest when he said he didn't know why he was mad, he actually didn't know.

"This is going to sound ridiculous"

"Won't beat this whole situation"

"I really don't know Jiminie, when you got so angry on the chat I just left automatically"

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at the other's explanation, no dots were connecting in his brain, it really didn't make sense.

"What do you mean, why?"

"...I..just had the feeling that I had to okay? I didn't want to make it worse"

Jimin huffed out a giggle, catching Yoongi off guard, how can he go from crying a river to being in a light mood in the same 10 minutes?

"Something funny?"

"You're not making any sense"

"I know, I know Jiminie it doesn't make sense, but I'm being honest, I wouldn't lie to you"

"I wasn't questioning that, it just doesn't make sense, I'm not doubting that you're honest"

Silence came back. Both males were staring at blank spots in the room, as if they had seen it for the first time and it was worth any sort of attention.

"Jiminie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Why did you cry so much? Not that I mind, but my shoulder is getting wet through my shirt" 

Jimin chuckled at that and lightly punched the other's arm.

"It hurt to have you so upset at me? I guess that's why, I never want this to happen again Yoongi Hyung, I really don't"

"Me neither I'm sorry"

"How about we forget about this?"

"Yeah lets" Yoongi was immensely relieved, "Movies?"

"Read my mind"

And with that Yoongi went into his room to pick out some childhood movies, while Jimin went into the kitchen to collect some snacks Yoongi had in a drawer specifically for that function. This has been their post-upset routine ever since they became friends, and a pretty good coping mechanism.


	5. Update and Apology

I don't know if anyone is going to see this, I don't yet know how this all works to be honest so we'll see how this goes, but I'm making this to apologise to anyone who cares about and enjoys this chat fic, which I enjoy making and had no intention of letting it not be updated for as long as it has. The reason for this is troubles in my personal life which isn't much of an excuse but still is relevant, and this coupled with general writers block to not only this story but writing in general. I'm in a better place currently therefore will attempt at continuing this story as I do genuinely love it even though it isn't the best to be completely honest. So yeah, I'm sorry to any of the people who enjoy this fic, I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for understanding.


	6. Hallelujah my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sub.com: Tae! ffs
> 
> LordOfTheGayness: I didnt think he would realise!
> 
> Sub.com: Well he did! He wasnt supposed to know tae omg
> 
> LordOfTheGayness: Im sorry he was going to find out at some point anyway!
> 
> .....uh oh

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

_11 February_

_12:21_

 

**Sub.com:**

**Sub.com** : So the bad boy killer here cries rivers when watching the lion king

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Who doesnt

 **Sub.com** : me

 **LordOfTheGayness** : *gasp* W Hat

 **Sub.com** : Yeah?

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Hobi I see youre here we need to get chim to the mental hospital rn

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Oh dont even get me started on lion king

 **Sub.com** : Yall are overreacting

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : THE FUCKIJG BETRAYAL I FELT WHEN SCAR KILLED MUFASA LIKE FUCK IM NOT EVEN THE ONE WHOS BROTHER PUSHED HIM OF A CLIFF

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : I COULDNT LOOK AT MY SISTER FOR WEEKS

 **Mememamma** : Real tears

 **Mememamma** : Jimm how do you not cry at it are you emotionless

 **LordOfTheGayness** : The only emotion he feels is hornyness

 **Mememamma** : Is that even an emotion

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Its my most common emotion

 **Sub.com** : That's a bit worrying

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Dont act like you dont message me your thirst every night

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Which btw makes everything v awkward

 **Vein™** : Is that why you're always so awkward around me?

 **LordOfTheGayness** : W hat

 **Sub.com** : Tae! ffs

 **LordOfTheGayness** : I didnt think he would realise!

 **Sub.com** : Well he did! He wasnt supposed to know tae omg

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Im sorry he was going to find out at some point anyway!

 **Mememamma** : Jimin you can't blame Tae for this, he didn't intend for this to happen

 **Vein™** : Wait, I said that as a joke...

 

_S_ _ub.com left the chat_

 

 **Mememamma** : Omfg

 

_Mememamma added Sub.com to the chat_

 

 **Mememamma** : Jimin you have to deal with this it's too late now he has to know

 **Sub.com** : I refuse

 **Vein™** : Know about?

 **Mememamma** : You don't realise at this point?

 **Vein™** : I'm kind of scared to assume

 **Mememamma** : Jimin should tell you himself it's not my place to say

 

_Jiminie_

**Min Stone** : Jiminie please open the door

 **Min Stone** : I just want to talk I understand if you don't want to, but it's not fair to keep me in the dark Jimin

 **Min Stone** : And you can't just stay in my bathroom forever

 **Min Stone** : Okay I'm going to go out, i'll leave the keys in the kitchen when you want to you can leave and lock up, we'll talk when you're ready

_Read 12:38_

 

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

_Sub.com left the chat_

 

 **Vein™** : Don't add him for now just let him be

 **Mememamma** : What the fuck happened

 **Vein™** : He locked himself in my bathroom so I left him

 **Mememamma** : You left him alone in your house?

 **Mememamma** : In a bathroom where he could very easily hurt himself?

 **Vein™** : I didn't think of that

 **Vein™** : I don't know what to do right now

 **Mememamma** : Go back! I'll come with you I don't care if you talk this out but i'm not taking any chances of anything happening to him

\---------------------------------------------------------

_11 February_

_13:12_

 

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : So....what the fuck

 **Mememamma** : Panic over, Jimin is fine, Yoongi is fine

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : So has the ship sailed then

 **Mememamma** : I don't think so

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** :

**DoesHoseokIsDom?:** Im getting real sick of this shit tugging at my heart for nothing the amount of disrespect

 **FindingDaddy** : Did anything happen or are we going to have to deal with the pining all over again

 **Mememamma** : After a bit of convincing we managed to get Jimin out of the bathroom and to even look at Yoongi, he did try to escape but Yoongi got some balls and dragged him to the couch to talk, I left then

 **FindingDaddy** : I thought that was gonna end way differently

 **Mememamma** : I mean I'm hoping so

 **LordOfTheGayness:** SO do you think Jimin still wants to cut me

 **Mememamma:** Oh he's pissed, possibility at like a good 98%

 **LordOfTheGayness:** ill hide in a ditch en see you all in 50 years

 **FindingDaddy:** farewell my dear friend

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Chae

 **Mememamma** : Yes babe

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Come over I'm bored

\---------------------------------------------------------

_11 February_

_13:24_

_Young dick_

 

 **Oldbitch:** Where are you you kid our friends seem to be fucking

 **Oldbitch** : Taehyung

 **Oldbitch** : TAE I SWEAR IF YOU DONT GET ON YOUR PHONE RIGHT FUCKING NOW I WILL TAKE YOU OUT OF JUNGKOOK AND DRAG YOU BY THE DICK TO YOUR PHONE

 **Young dick** : kinky

 **Oldbitch** : Dont even with me right now im emotional

 **Young dick** : why tho

 **Oldbitch** : CAN YOU NOT rEAD

 **Oldbitch** : YOONMIN - MAYBE FUXKING

 **Oldbitch** : CHAE AND HOSEOK - UNKNOWN/POTENTIAL FUCK

 **Young dick** : WAIT WHAT

 **Oldbitch** : EXACTLY WHAT YOU READ I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **Young dick** : Can you hear that

 **Young dick** : THATS THE SOUND OF ME DROPPING EVERYTHING IVE EVER DONE TO BE PRESENT AT THIS MOMENT

 

  _Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

  _Mememamma added Sub.com to the chat_

 

 **LordOfTheGayness** : so my hoes

 **LordOfTheGayness** : whats the tea

 **Mememamma:** You stayed in that ditch for sooo long

 

_Sub.com is recording audio...._

 

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Ill go back to hiding gotta be a detective for a second tho

 **Sub.com** : _.mp3_

 **Mememamma** : WTF

 **LordOfTheGayness** : TOO HOT TOO HOT THE TEA IS TOO HOT HELP

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** :

**LordOfTheGayness** : I AM IN TEARS I LOVE LIFE I LOVE YOONMIN I LOVE JESUS HALLELOO

 **Mememamma** : HYPERVENTILATING

 **Sub.com** : Why in the fuck are you lot blowing up this chat

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : SORRY FOR HAVING A BREAKDOWN OVER THE BEST DAY OF OUR LIVES

 **Sub.com** : Huh

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Didnt think your voice could go any higher

 **Sub.com** : What are you on about

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Scroll up and realise your biggest mistake

 **Sub.com** : Oh fuck no

 **FindingDaddy** : Oh fuck YES

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : The reference I-

 **FindingDaddy** : ;)

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Yoongi's dick game is strong tho isnt it Jiminie?

 **Sub.com** : Do not

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** :

**LordOfTheGayness** : Ok but why is MY boyfriend in all of your guys memes

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Where do you get these pics from I swear ive never sent anything

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Shh there's more important matters at hand

 **Sub.com** : Can we just like forget this ever happened

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Oh no no no

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : In fact I have a special treat for you now that youve seen Yoongs naked. I was going to send it to you before the  **sex**  but you beat me to it

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** :

**Sub.com** : Do you want me to die

 **Sub.com** : He's already left my hand isn't good enough now that the real thing has blessed my ass

 **Mememamma** : Jimin....chat

 **Sub.com** : Im going to drink bleach

 **FindingDaddy:**  Right this is all fun but is no one going to acknowledge the "Yes babe" "Come over" exchange

 **LordOfTheGayness** : The what

 **FindingDaddy** : REMEMBER POSSIBLE FUCK

 **LordOfTheGayness** : OH

 **Mememamma** : The hell

 **FindingDaddy** : You.said.yes.babe.to.hoseok.what.is.going.on

 **Mememamma** : Nothing is going on?

 **LordOfTheGayness** : mhm sure jan

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : No genuinely tf are you talking about

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Omg this is going to be Yoonmin 2.0 isnt it

 **FindingDaddy** : Id rather die

 **FindingDaddy** : I havent been here for long but it was excruciating enough

 **Sub.com** : Fight me

 **FindingDaddy** : Thatd be easy to win now that youre limping

 **Sub.com** : Im not and fuck you

 **LordOfTheGayness** : BACK TO THE IMPORTANT TOPIC

 **Mememamma** : Listen there is nothing going on I say babe to Jimin all the time how is this any different

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Exactly

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Jimins gay

 **Mememamma** : Yeah and so am I

 **FindingDaddy** : Right whatever youre off the hook but im watching you two

 **Mememamma** :

**DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Dont do that jimins gonna cum

 **Sub.com** : Choke

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Kinky

 **Sub.com** : Someone please take this child

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : I AM OLDER THAN YOU

 **Sub.com** :

**Mememamma** : Hobi where did you get that photo of Yoongi?

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : One of many

 **Mememamma** : Explain

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : We had a photoshoot at one point when we were both pissed

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : why

 **Mememamma** : Oh you know I just almost had respiratory failure no big deal

 **Mememamma** : Totally platonic tho obviously

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Of course

 **Mememamma** : Speaking of dying has your boyfriend deceased after the do or

 **Sub.com** : Im assuming youre talking to me

 **Mememamma** : We're all lonely here who else would I be talking to

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Im not

 **Mememamma** : You're with Jungkook it doesn't count

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Rude

 

_Jimbabe_

  
**Jimbabe** : Hes not my boyfriend

 **Chaebabe** : Please tell me you're joking

 **Jimbabe** **:** Sadly im not

 **Chaebabe** : What the fuck

 **Jimbabe** : I dont think he likes me that way

 **Chaebabe** : You've had sex

 **Jimbabe** : No romantically i mean

 **Jimbabe** : Even so Ive waited for anything to happen for so long I can deal with how we are now

 **Jimbabe** : Whatever that is

 **Chaebabe** : Babe that's messed up

 **Jimbabe** : Oh well

 **Jimbabe** : Its better than nothing

 **Chaebabe** : Are you going to tell the rest

 **Jimbabe** : idk

 **Jimbabe** : I mean I dont want them to take jabs at it cause itd probs make Yoongi uncomfortable

 **Jimbabe** :: But I dont want to have to explain this to them

 **Chaebabe** : Wait I'll diverse the convo

_Read 13:58_

 

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

**Mememamma** : GUYS

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Yes

 **FindingDaddy** : What

 **Mememamma** :

**Mememamma** : LOOK AT THESE CUTIES

 **FindingDaddy** : Who

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Which ones are you coaching again

 **Mememamma** : Wow you care so much

 **Mememamma** :

**Mememamma:** Seo Soojin

 **Mememamma** :

**Mememamma** : Song Yuqi

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Ive seen Yuqi singing to herself outside of campus are you sure shes sane

 **Mememamma** : I will fight you she's my actual child

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Alright mother

 **Mememamma** : I'm coaching them for the showcase Jin

 **FindingDaddy** : Ah

 **LordOfTheGayness** : You doing anything for it Jin

 **FindingDaddy** : I was going to do a duet with this guy from my class but he pulled out of it so i dont think so no

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Aww that sucks

 **FindingDaddy** : eh ill live

 **FindingDaddy** : You

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Ive been selected as the cameraman

 **Mememamma** : For the sole reason that the rest of us are in it

 **Mememamma** : We're all nervous about it 'cause you can't take videos or photos for shit

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Stop underestitiaing me its gonna be bomb youll see

**Mememamma** **:** _Underestitaing_

**FindingDaddy** : Too big of a word his brain got overheated

 **LordOfTheGayness** : WHOS SIDE ARE YOU ON

 **FindingDaddy** : The one with correct selling

 **Mememamma** : Oh, the irony

 **LordOfTheGayness** : HA SERVES YOU RIGHT FOR BEING TWO FACED

 **FindingDaddy** : I have so many faces Im a sphere

 **LordOfTheGayness** : 

**DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Chae you alright with everything now

 **Mememamma** : Guess so

 **Mememamma** : Also I've been meaning to ask you all for help but  **stuff**  happened

 **Mememamma** : Do you want to become models

 **FindingDaddy** : Already there

 **Mememamma** : Even better you can get me my grade

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Photography?

 **Mememamma** : Yh

 **Mememamma** : Tae could you force your twat of a boyfriend to participate

 **LordOfTheGayness** : 1 why

 **LordOfTheGayness** : 2 Not with that attitude

 **Mememamma** : Sorry your amazing boyfriend who I can't stand due to my own problems?

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Didnt need to go that hard but better *clap*

 **Mememamma** : There's a girl in my class who's in love with him and she offers 20 bucks for a photo of him

 **Mememamma** : Now, I can't specify what the purpose of it would be but it'd potentially be 20 bucks  **each**

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Only if we share the money

 **Mememamma** : Deal

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : So quick to sell out your boyfriend

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Hes done worse for money

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Dont continue that

 **FindingDaddy** : So are we gonna arrange a day for it

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : A location would be good too

 **LordOfTheGayness** : oh really I thought we could get away without it

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** :

**Mememamma** : I was thinking the old railway near the park with the fountain

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Good thing this city's broke or else that would have narrowed down nothing

 **Mememamma** : And for time, does Sunday sound good?

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : I got work on Sunday

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Thats a plot twist

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : I swear

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Im being a responsible adult how much have you achieved

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Ouch

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : I fucking hate it

 **LordOfTheGayness** : HAH

 **FindingDaddy** : What do you even do

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Dog grooming

 **FindingDaddy** : YOU HATE THAT? Pass it over then

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : No my money

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : And get a job where you have to pick up shit and clean pee all day while acting overly cheery and friendly with the stuck up people who dont wanna wash their dogs in their own fucking house and get wet every 10 seconds from the fuckers running around splashing water everywhere and then we'll talk

 **FindingDaddy** : Yh on second thought you can keep it

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Exactly dont start with me

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : It sounds great until you actually do it

 **Mememamma** : I'm glad you're earning that coint but can we focus

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Go on sorry

 **Mememamma** : <3

 **FindingDaddy** : CoUGh

 **LordOfTheGayness** : COugH

 **Mememamma** : Saturday then?

 **DoesHoseokIsDom?** : Fine by me

 **FindingDaddy** : Me too

 **LordOfTheGayness** : Me three dk bout Jk tho ill have to let you know later

 **Mememamma** : That's fine but remember money is on the line

 **LordOfTheGayness** : I will drag him there

 **Mememamma** : (;

 

_Jimbabe_

**Chaebabe** : Jimin

 **Chaebabe** : Yoongi isn't on the chat and he's not responding to me can you ask him about the day

 **Chaebabe** : I know you've read the chat and it's rude you didn't respond btw you twat

 **Jimbabe** : Ik im a bitch

 **Jimbabe** : I can do saturday btw and yh ill ask him dk what makes you think hell respond to me tho

 **Chaebabe** : You Had Sex  
_Read 14:45_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

  
_Vein™_ _saved file .mp3 sent by Sub.com_

_Min Stone_

**Jiminie** : Yoongi

 **Min Stone** : Yes

 **Jiminie** : That was fast

 **Min Stone** : Similar to you earlier

 **Jiminie** : ....Im regretting talking to you

 **Jiminie** : Anyway youve seen the chat obviously, chae wants to know if you can come

 **Min Stone** : Yh sure

 **Jiminie** : You could tell her this yourself when she messaged you

 **Min Stone** : She was blowing up my phone after you sent that file so I've muted her till tomorrow

 **Jiminie** : wow

_Read 14:56_

_Min Stone_

**Jiminie** : So...youve saved it

 **Min Stone** : You sounded too good to let it go to waste

 **Jiminie** : O kay

_Read 15:13_

_Tell the truth or be a hoe and take a dare_

  
**DoesHoseokIsDom?** : WHAT THE FUCK CAN YOU LET US BREATHE

 **FindingDaddy** : This keeps on getting better

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back due to the popular demand of myself. The time gap between chapters being posted is still going to be quite long unfortunately 'cause here in Wales exams are starting and the breakdowns are sneaking up, but hopefully not too long.
> 
> Btw Jin and Tae became friends through their shared interests of kinks if you'd like to know ;)


End file.
